


【哈梅】输家

by BillionsofMe



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillionsofMe/pseuds/BillionsofMe
Summary: LOFTER搬家，这篇是去年写的了，不说什么了，只求小梅在职业生涯末期能有个好结局。* 无妻无子AU，实在不想破坏两人现实中美满的家庭* 双方有感情但未说破设定，因为是AU所以一些细节应该与现实不一样；有一点点非cp向的瓜梅，你瓜对于你梅的设定是放不下的执念* 因为幻想着你掐能来巴萨当主帅，带领着还有梅西的队伍征战而想出来的故事，发生在梅西退役之后；梅西现在与巴萨签到了2021年，这一点遵从现实，也就是说这个故事发生在20/21赛季结束之后* 所有的人物都只属于他们自己，只有ooc属于我* 是个HE，竞技体育这么虐，如果在文里还不能给他们HE那我还怎么活
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Lionel Messi, Xavi Hernández/Lionel Messi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

00.

这世界上只要是有输赢的事情，就注定伴随着疼痛。无论是差别多么微小的输赢，赢家的快乐永远都来自于输家的痛苦，而赢家不会一辈子赢，输家也不会一辈子输。输家无论再软弱无能，也注定能找到比他更软弱的竞争者，把后者踩在脚下，肆意妄为，输家也变成了赢家；赢家无论再所向睥睨，也注定能有个青出于蓝的强者，把他的前任淹没进从未停止的浪涛之中。

  


这一点，踢了一辈子球的梅西最感同身受。

  


「输了没关系，我们还有下次，好好分析原因，总能把他们赢回来的。」哈维还在的时候，每一次输球，他都会那么安慰梅西。

我们还有下次，还有下下次，熬着夜反省，复盘，更拼命地训练，总能把他们赢回来的。

梅西每次都想问，如果没有下次了呢？

他看着哈维眼角的细纹，还是把那句话咽了回去。

偶尔他也会想，为什么这世界上会有足球啊。一群人在场上拼个遍体鳞伤你死我活，非得要分出个输赢，把一方捧上天堂，另一方打入地狱，那样多残忍啊。

可他立刻又转念一想，没有足球的话他该怎么办呢。

如果这世界上没有足球的话，里奥梅西还存在吗。

  


01.

梅西七岁在老家的少年足球队踢球的时候，有一次一场灌了对面十一个进球，对面球队有个比他高大了不少的男孩子打掉了他的门牙，威胁他下一次不许进球。他爸爸把那颗门牙装进了小罐子里，对他说，「Leo，你看，这是你的奖杯」。七岁的梅西抱着那个罐子躺在床上偷偷哭了大半宿，下一次比赛的时候进了十五个球。

那时候的梅西不知道，他之后打在身上的针孔，断裂的跖骨，拉伤的肌肉，都和那颗乳牙一样，是他血淋淋的奖杯。

  


02.

梅西在巴萨的谢幕一战，在他的三十四岁生日之前到来。

欧冠半决赛，巴塞罗那主场对曼联。那一场比赛最终以2比2平局告终，巴萨也在那一年止步于四强。比赛结束的时候，诺坎普全场念着梅西的名字。在他快要三十四年的人生中，他的名字终于没有与输赢联结。

「Messi。Messi。Messi。」

观众席上拉过巨型的拼图，红蓝底，黄字，「谢谢你，Leo」。

  


梅西觉得这是老天给他开的一个天大的玩笑。他这一生都牵绊着输赢，唯独这最后一场，老天给了他一个不输不赢的结局。

  


没事的，Leo，我们还有下次，还有下下次。

比赛结束的哨声吹响的时候，他在诺坎普惊天动地的声浪之中，突然听到了哈维的话在他耳边盘旋着。

「哈维，如果没有下次了呢。」那一刻，梅西终于张口问出了声来，声音很小，连他身边准备拥抱他的队友也听不见。

  


03.

六年前，在哈维的告别会上，他曾对梅西承诺过以教练的身份回归巴萨。

「Leo，等以后我当了教练，就绝不再会对你心慈手软了。」哈维那时候对他说，脸上的笑容很淡。

「所以我们还会并肩作战吗？」梅西问。

哈维的笑容变大了，却没有回答他的问题。

  


二十八岁的梅西依旧欣喜若狂。他想，所以现在还不是告别吧。几年之后总会有一天，他在球场上进球的时候回过头，终于又能看到哈维的身影了。那样的想法伴随着梅西好几个赛季。他时刻都在准备着，每一次进球的时候，他都会多花那么两秒钟扭过头，看向教练席，想象着那里有一个他熟悉的身影。

直到他三十三岁的最后一场比赛，梅西也没有等来那个身影。

  


04.

每一个时代都有它自己的英雄。二十几岁的梅西的名字与无数曾经的球坛巨星并列出现在无数个头版头条，全世界的媒体都在拿他与马拉多纳比较，与罗纳尔迪尼奥比较，大幅照，红字加粗，血雨腥风地一一数落着他接二连三突破的纪录。一年一年过去了，他的名字被替换上了马拉多纳的位置，大幅照变成了别人的，红字加粗。

梅西不是傻。他的人生中从未停歇地围绕在他身边的善意，恶毒，揣测，嫉妒，还有无数个复杂的感情他都一清二楚。只是梅西不愿意去纠缠。

他想，只要把球踢好了，只要他赢了，其他的一切他都不那么在乎。

  


那一夜，他站在空荡荡的诺坎普球场上，耳边还回荡着比赛刚结束时球迷们献给他的轰鸣，突然想起了他七岁的时候，怀抱装着自己的门牙的玻璃罐子哭着入睡的晚上。

「Leo，你看，这是你的奖杯。」

二十多岁的梅西一直觉得那是他得到过的最糟糕的奖杯，丑陋，惊悚，沾着他自己刺眼的血。

三十三岁的梅西，在打破了无数个纪录，惊叹了无数个球迷，拿奖拿到手软之后，却突然觉得，那是他得到过的最纯净，最美好的奖杯了。

  


因为那时候的自己，还不是这个时代的「英雄」。

  


05.

时针爬过了零点。

在谢幕战结束了几个小时之后，诺坎普彻底沉寂了下来。球场之外还隐隐嗡鸣着巴塞罗那彻夜的狂欢，而梅西知道那些狂欢为他而起。他选择在快到半夜的时候返回了诺坎普球场，值班的工作人员颤颤巍巍地朝他要了签名。

「过不了几年这个签名就不值钱了。」梅西说。

「不可能的，不可能的，你永远是这世界上最伟大的球员！」那工作人员大喊大叫着。

梅西笑了。

嘿，你猜怎么着，二十几年前，他们对马拉多纳也是这么说的。

  


梅西右手拿着足球，抬起左手看了看手表。

时针爬过了零点。

那是他不再为巴萨踢球的第一天。他就那样站在诺坎普的球场上，深深地吸了一口气。他一直一直吸着气，直到胸口疼痛难忍，喉咙发酸。他想要把这十几年飘散在诺坎普上方的空气再吸一遍，从他踢进的第一个球开始，到他最后一场的最后一脚助攻。他扔下足球，那足球就像突然有了千斤的重量，牢牢地黏在他的脚尖上。他迈开步子，踢着那足球，加速，停球，过人。诺坎普又被十万球迷填满了，他的眼前晃过了对方的球员，三个，四个，五个，六个——

  


射门。

  


教练席那边，突然一盏照明灯亮了，开闸的声音很大，在球场上方盘旋了许久。梅西回过头去，看到看台上站着一个身影。

「这是梅西为巴萨踢进的第703枚进球。」那影子一边说着，一边为他鼓掌，「也是哈维任职巴萨主帅的第一个进球。」

  


梅西张嘴想要说话，却突然哽住了，被自己的口水狠狠呛了一口，开始剧烈地咳嗽个不停。那看台上的身影好像有点被吓到了，手忙脚乱地直接翻过围栏一跃而下，连滚带爬地朝他跑来。

梅西跪在地上，肩膀因为咳嗽而不停地抖动着，他的肺部被夜晚的空气尖刻地撕扯开来，在他的气管里像匕首一样划过。

「Leo、……Leo？」一只手轻轻敲打着他的背。

他一边咳嗽一边揉了揉眼睛，发现手指头湿了。他抬起手来抹了抹脸，也是湿乎乎的一片。

  


06.

老天最会拿时间开玩笑。

在梅西卸任的下一个赛季，哈维上任，成为巴萨一队的主帅。

那个凌晨，他站在诺坎普的球场中央，被照明灯晃着眼睛。哈维就站在他的面前，面孔被笼罩在阴影里。

「我回来了，Leo。」

梅西觉得自己是咳累了，突然就泄了气，原本还算平静的心情一下子炸了，好像胸腔里刚刚吸进去的那些空气被点燃了一样。

「那跟我也没什么关系了。」他回答，口腔里都泛着火药味。梅西知道自己一个三十多岁的大男人这样说话有点太小孩子气了，但他就是没控制住。他低着头，有点不太敢去和哈维对视，却又忍不住偷偷抬起眼来瞥着那人的表情。他有点担心自己是不是太过无理取闹了。

哈维却笑了，咧开嘴，精致的眉眼弯弯的，就像是诺坎普上空被云层笼罩起来的月亮。哈维把足球揽到脚下，说，「Leo，再让我给你传一次球吧。」

  


他们隔了有三十米远，哈维抬脚，传球，梅西便开始朝着那球的方向奔跑。球落在了离球门大概二十米远偏右的位置，刚好来到梅西的脚下。那是梅西最喜欢的角度，他抬起左脚，根本不需要思考，让足球在半空中划出一道弧线，以一个依旧太过刁钻的角度射进了球门的左上角。

他根本不需要思考。只要是哈维传到他脚下的球，他根本不需要思考怎样踢，就能抬脚射门。

那让梅西觉得有些害怕了。他以为他早已经习惯了没有哈维的比赛，结果到头来，他最习惯的还是哈维的传球。

哈维朝他跑了过来，他冲过来抱住梅西，微微蹲下，双臂环抱住梅西的大腿，像曾经他们配合进球之后做过无数次的庆祝动作那样把梅西托了起来。哈维就保持着这样的姿势抱着梅西跑了几步，却缓缓停了下来，把梅西放回了地上。

  


「Leo，你怎么胖了这么多。」哈维喘着气。

梅西使劲推了他一下，「你力气小了还要怪我胖。我没胖，你才胖了。」

  


07.

他们并排躺在球场上。

  


「你为什么下个赛季才回来？」梅西问。

「我想准备充分了再回来。」哈维回答。

「准备什么能准备这么久？」

「Leo，带领巴萨将会是我足球生涯中最难的一件事，比咱们拿多少冠军都难。」

「你原来当队长的时候就做的那么好，你是最懂得巴萨的，这没什么难的，你会是一个比佩普更好的教练。」

「你瞧，这就是我要准备的。」哈维坐起身，「我永远也不能成为比佩普更好的教练。」

梅西跟着他坐了起来，回视着他的目光。

「佩普有你，而我没有。」哈维抬起手来，阻止了正想要张口反驳他的梅西，「我知道你要说那我早回来几个赛季就好了。Leo，你知道这不一样，无论我什么时候回来，就算我去年，甚至前年就回到巴萨，我还是总有一天会送走你。」

梅西低下头没再说话了。他们沉默了十几秒钟，哈维最后把他的手搭在梅西的肩上。

「Leo。」

「我就送走过你了。」梅西突然小声说，头也没抬。

「我知道、……」

「你们都是我送走的。」梅西说，「你如果连送走你手下的球员这种事都做不到，那你也不要回来当教练了。」

  


哈维在心里对自己说，他做不到的并不是送走自己手下的球员，而是送走梅西。哈维总觉得这是个简单的道理，但他直到现在也不太清楚梅西到底懂不懂。他还在巴萨的时候，看上去像是个老大哥，处处护着梅西，而梅西也乐呵呵地到处跟着他跑，所有人都理所当然地觉得梅西很依赖他，就连当时年轻气盛的哈维自己也这么觉得。

这么多年过去了，哈维才终于想明白他们两个到底是谁依赖着谁。

  


08.

哈维在巴萨的时候，总喜欢背着他那台厚重的笔记本电脑去训练。休息的时候，他就会跑到球场会议室里去看比赛录像，那段日子普约尔总是陪着他。他们赢的也看，输了的更要看，边看边记笔记。大部分时候普约尔都只是安安静静坐在他旁边看录像，只是偶尔的时候谁也拦不住普约尔那张嘴。

「Leo真是喜欢你。」那是第一次有人对他那么说，吓得哈维差点没从椅子上摔下去，他凑过去看录像，发现是他们比赛进球的时候大家抱在一起的画面。「什么啊，他抱着所有人呢。」他停顿了一下，又补充说，「所有人都抱着所有人呢。」

「是、是。」普伊有点敷衍地回答他，向后仰躺着舒服地靠在椅背上，「这不一样。」

哈维摆出一张冷脸，「你是看录像看得很无聊吗？如果无聊的话你就别看。」

「不不、我一点也不无聊。」普约尔立刻坐直了身子，摆出一副全神贯注看录像的样子。

哈维继续将注意力集中在录像上，他需要去更多地关注他们的中后场，但他发现他的注意力一不小心都一直在追着那个10号球员走。

「Leo是不是有女朋友了。」哈维最后放下笔，忍不住问了一句。

普伊笑得前仰后合。「你小子想什么呢。」

哈维委屈，「不是你说他喜欢我的吗。」

普伊敲着他的脑袋，「你赶紧找个姑娘吧，怎么连小跳蚤都惦记上了。」

  


哈维特别特别委屈。

  


09.

梅西决定把自己蓄了很久的胡子刮掉。

他想，因为已经没有什么东西需要他蓄胡子来祈祷了。

他第二天一觉睡到了快要中午，一醒来就跑到厕所去把胡子刮掉了。那让他感觉到神清气爽，一直沉闷的胸口突然明朗了起来。他决定下午再去染个头发，就像他前几年做过的那样。

  


重新开始。

那对他来说意味着重新开始。

  


梅西刚刚把脸上的剃须膏洗干净，就听到门铃一阵狂响。他胡乱擦了擦嘴，跑去看门镜，发现门口的小屏幕上被皮克的一张大脸盛满了。「Leo，快开门！」皮克抬起头来看着摄像头，对他挤眉弄眼的。

在他把大门打开的那一瞬间皮克就扑进来了，像一头熊一样挂在他身上，后面熙熙攘攘跟进来一堆人。「你说想来你家玩随时来玩的。」皮克就好像在为他自己辩解什么，就算梅西并没有怪罪他不请自来，「所以我就决定在你家开个烧烤派对，我奶奶昨天给我送来了些好牛肉……我知道你今天没什么安排，然后我还当家做主把大家都邀请来了。」那大个子抬起手来吆喝着，一副进了自家门的架势，「大家不要客气，随便坐。」

他曾经在巴塞罗那关系比较紧密的一些队友们一个个走了进来，跟他打着招呼，对他刮掉胡子的脸颊评头论足一番，手里也都或多或少地拿着点东西，似乎是对莫名其妙在他家举办的烤肉派对早有准备。梅西站在门前，扶着门把手，等着他们一一进门，便看到哈维最后一个走了进来。

「这么快就又见面了。」梅西说。就在几个小时前的凌晨，他与哈维还躺在诺坎普的球场中央叙旧。

哈维笑了，「你把胡子剃掉了。」

梅西回以一笑，「是啊。」

哈维抬起手来，似乎是想要朝他的脸摸过去，抬到一半却迟疑了，收回手，指了一下自己的侧脸，「你这里还有剃须膏。」

梅西有点不好意思，他用袖口把脸颊抹了一遍，粘到袖口上白色的剃须膏被拉扯出长长的一条。

  


「我带了这个。」哈维抬了抬手里的红酒。

梅西撇了撇嘴，「我不喜欢红酒。」

「你现在已经是大孩子了，你必须喜欢。」哈维神情严肃地厉声道，从他身旁走进屋内，朝着厨房里扎堆的队友们走过去了。他感觉到梅西轻笑着跟在他身后，那人的拖鞋拖在地板上发出「啪嗒啪嗒」的声音。

皮克和苏亚雷斯正大张旗鼓地把梅西的那台烧烤架从地下室里搬出去，皮克嘴里絮絮叨叨地抱怨着这么好的烧烤架为什么要藏匿地下室而不是让他好好感受一下温暖阳光。那台烤肉架太沉又太贵，是热爱烤肉的梅西的心肝儿，那个阿根廷人除非是大场面基本都不会把那烤肉架放到外面去风吹日晒。

梅西就在哈维身旁笑，一边笑一边走上去把队友带来的所有食材全部都放在烤肉架上，还挡在他们前面让他们绕道走。

梅西家的院子相当大，塞下他们十几个人小菜一碟，只是多了皮克那种能捣乱的选手，他们还是在院子里折腾了一番，才把烧烤派对需要的桌椅烤架安置好。在那期间，哈维就一直跟着梅西，偶尔伊涅斯塔会蹭过来和他们聊两句，手里拿着被装在一次性杯子里早已被那些小伙子们擅自打开了的哈维带来的红酒。

  


「这栋房子你打算怎么办？」哈维问。

「卖掉吧，反正也不是什么特别好的房子。」梅西说。

这栋房子是梅西在2010年买的，在巴塞罗那的北面，离市区有一定的距离，不大也不小，刚巧是平日一个人住也不会太过孤单，呼朋唤友来也不会太拥挤的面积。梅西是个一旦相熟起来就极其喜欢和朋友往来的人，哈维都已经不记得他还在巴塞罗那的时候来过这栋房子多少次了，他们夏天的时候在后院的游泳池里一口气游泳十几圈，冬天一群人窝在客厅里打游戏，有的队友会时不时地把儿女带过来，颇有牌面地给那些小孩介绍说，看，这就是诺坎普的小王子。

哈维记忆中的阳光太过刺眼，那让他有一瞬间被拉进了一个恍惚的仙境之中，耳边有梅西的声音在离他很远的地方回荡着。

「发什么呆呢？」哈维突然回过神来，看到梅西在朝他笑，额头上的抬头纹只有一点点，就像是八九岁的孩子看着吃不到的糖果。

  


「我说，你们这个莫名其妙的派对，是不是计划了挺久了。」梅西问道。

「是Gerri的主意，你别看他说得轻轻巧巧的，他在上个月就开始和我们密谋了，说想要在巴萨给你的正式告别会之前，招呼来咱们这些比较亲密的，给你办一场私底下的派对。」哈维回答，在大脑还没做好足够的思考时就脱口而出，「他还问了佩普——」

梅西脸上本来一直浮现着的笑容突然就消失了，那表情变化的速度让哈维都吓了一跳，一瞬间就慌了神。

「他没能来，他还在曼彻斯特……」哈维有点犹豫地补充道。

「可不是嘛。」梅西颇为讽刺地说。

「Leo，他一定还是想来的。」

「我们能不谈论佩普了吗？」梅西本来软绵绵的声音突然抬高了，一下子打断了他。

「Leo、……」哈维还想要说些什么，梅西抬腿就走，却被哈维拽住了胳膊。

「Leo，你要听我说。」

  


哈维知道梅西这一生有几个过不去的坎，比如罗尼，比如阿根廷国家队，比如瓜迪奥拉。他和别的踢球的家伙都不太一样，哈维从见到梅西的第一眼起就是这么觉得了，尤其是现在，在他即将上任巴萨主帅的时候，他时不时会去拉玛西亚看看如今的那些孩子们。那些小孩子有的活泼开朗，有的勤恳好学，有的顽皮捣蛋，有的叛逆强硬，而这世界上大部分球员都会有这些特质。哈维至今还记得当年十几岁的梅西到底有多不同。他绝不能够说梅西在性格上是「更好」的——

梅西是「特殊」的，是「矛盾」的，而那矛盾的色彩让他拥有着外表绝对看不出端倪的强大。

一方面，他对外人出乎意料地好相处，但对着自己的时候，牛角尖钻进去了就再也出不来了。

哈维在退役之前目睹过太多次钻进内心错综复杂的迷宫就再也走不出来的梅西，而他也不怪罪梅西的这种性格。那家伙还是个刚过二十岁的小孩子的时候就被推了出来，挡到诺坎普的最前面，充当这支队伍最强有力的矛。那时候的哈维是快乐的，因为他知道这只稚嫩的矛还拥有着他们这只坚实的盾。这只盾经历了快要十年的打磨与挫败，变得无坚不摧风雨不漏。他们保护着这只矛，这只矛也用着他坚韧的刀锋来回报着他们。

只是有些事情失去的太快了。

  


他想要帮梅西从那个迷宫里走出来。

  


10.

哈维从来都不知道自己在梅西的心中是怎样一个位置。同样的，他也不知道梅西在他心中到底是怎样一个位置。他们毫无疑问对于彼此无比重要，但同样对他们重要的也还有很多其他的人。他有时候甚至会想，如果他是那个在梅西刚一进入巴萨一队就保护他，宠幸他，引导他的人，他会代替罗尼在梅西心中的位置吗？又或者说，佩普的离开让梅西钻进了一个无底洞，而当他离开之后，梅西却依旧和他保持着平淡稳定的友谊；哈维也从来都没有自信能突破梅西对阿根廷的执念，他的岁数也比梅西大了不少，那让他也代替不了皮克或是塞斯克在梅西心中的位置。

  


那么他在梅西的心中到底是处于一个怎样的位置呢？

  


那让哈维又一次困惑了。他手上的力道渐渐收紧了，而梅西甩着胳膊把自己从哈维的握力中挣脱出来。

「哈维，算了吧。」梅西说，「我没把这个放在心上。」

「你有。」哈维反驳道，「你一直都把这个放在心上，放了十年了。」

梅西张了张嘴，似乎又不知道该说什么，耳朵有些红，眉毛也皱起来了，活像他小时候不让他上场踢球就气急败坏大哭大闹的样子。

「Leo，我们都还在。」哈维说。

  


他说，我们都还在，我们都被后浪推到沙滩上了，被后来的英雄逼上了历史的车轮了，但我们都还在。

  


哈维记得自己在刚刚离开巴萨的那会儿有过一阵失落的日子。那时候普约尔对他说，哈维，你亲眼看过克鲁伊夫的球赛吗？

哈维说，当然没看过了，几十年前的球赛我怎么可能会看过。

普约尔说，是呀，咱们这一代人都没有目睹过克鲁伊夫的球赛，但几十年过去了，他还在那里，被全世界，被整个巴塞罗那尊敬。

哈维回答，我并不是在意会不会被人记住……

你在意。普约尔打断了他。

因为你曾经站在最高峰，所以你在意会不会被人记住，你害怕会被人忘记。你并不在意荣誉，奖杯，或是纪录。你害怕是因为你这一生都在踢球，而现在你突然不能踢球了，所以你会害怕，你会绝望。

你会想，你到底是谁啊，你还是那个叫哈维·埃尔南德兹的人吗？

但是，哈维，我们都还在。无论我们来到巴萨，还是离开了巴萨，我们创造了多少辉煌，经历过多少低谷，我们都是属于这里的。

我们会来到这里，也会离开这里，就像生死一样。

  


哈维把那句话说给了梅西。他说，「我，安德烈斯，佩普，我们都是这样，我们有一天来了，就总有一天会离开。」梅西点着头，有点烦躁，说，「我明白，这我还能不明白吗？」

「你没明白。」哈维反驳他，「你现在明明就很心烦意乱，但你不跟我说。」

梅西挠了挠头，脸色很难看。

「哈维，我们这不是在开派对吗？别说那些没用的了。」梅西的声音又变小了，像是他平时说话那样，像个沾满了水的奶油味的海绵。

哈维不理。他就是要让梅西从自己的弯弯绕里走出来。他知道梅西是那种会自己跟自己较劲的人，尤其是现在，当他刚刚退役，几乎失去了曾经的一切的时候。

「那你为什么不联系佩普？为什么这么多年了跟他形同陌路？」哈维追问着，「我离开巴萨之后你还一直和我保持联系不是吗？」

梅西甩给他一句话，「那不一样。」

  


那让哈维突然就想起了十年前他与普伊一起看比赛录像的日子。那时候普伊看着梅西与他在比赛上的拥抱，也对他说，「那不一样」。

哈维和佩普不一样。哈维与罗尼也不一样，与皮克也不一样，与苏亚雷斯也不一样，与伊涅斯塔也不一样。

哈维和他们都不一样。

  


哈维想，他对于梅西，到底是什么呢。

  


11.

佩普给他发了短信。

「哈维，你们今天给Leo办了派对吗？」佩普的短信写道，「我今天没办法赶过去，但我明天会回到巴塞罗那。我希望能见Leo一面。退役对他来说是个大事。」

  


第二天，梅西去赴约了。哈维本以为说服他会花一番功夫，但出乎他意料的是，在他提到瓜迪奥拉会来巴塞罗那，并想要见他一面的时候，梅西很平静地答应了。那阿根廷人倒是睁大了眼睛，问哈维，「你们居然还一直在联系吗？」

「之前联系不怎么频繁，但去年我决定回巴萨职教之后，就一直在请教他。」哈维回答。

梅西轻轻「哦」了一声。

  


他们沉默了十几秒，梅西突然说，「哈维，你会和我一起去见佩普吧？」

哈维吞咽了一下，然后他咧开嘴笑了，「你如果想让我去，我就会和你一起去。」

梅西有点高高在上地说，「我觉得你应该和我一起去。」

  


哈维想，这家伙真是个小混蛋。

  


12.

与佩普的见面约在了离梅西家不远的一家日本餐厅里，因为那样就会有包间可以让他们不那么容易被发现。要知道，他们三个人要是聚在巴塞罗那吃饭，又不知道会被媒体编出什么天花乱坠的故事来了。

他们的聚餐相当平淡无奇，梅西也显得很开心，他与佩普把好几年没有相见的故事都细细讲了一遍，除了数落一遍巴萨打败了多少次拜仁和曼城，也聊了些他们之后的打算。临走的时候，梅西甚至提出和瓜迪奥拉加了WhatsApp的联系方式。哈维看着佩普从一开始颇为不自然的表情，到最后真情实感地笑容流露，与梅西相谈甚欢的样子，偷偷在心里松了口气。

聚餐的时候，梅西喝了些酒，于是哈维在他们与佩普告别之后，开车把梅西送回了家。

  


哈维把车开进梅西家的车库之后，他们一起在车里安静地坐了一会儿。梅西的呼吸之间还萦绕着淡淡的日本清酒的味道。

「哈维，」梅西最后喃喃道，打破了沉默，「你觉得我应该回阿根廷吗？」

哈维说，「你不是一直想要回到阿根廷结束你的足球生涯吗？这没什么应该不应该的，你如果觉得你回去会快乐，那就回去。」

梅西又沉默了。他们的车里逐渐连呼吸声都已经变得震耳欲聋了起来的时候，哈维听到了梅西吸了一下鼻子。

「……Leo？」

「你是对的，哈维，」梅西说道，「我现在很心烦意乱，而我自己不想承认这一点。」

哈维把手搭在了梅西的肩膀上，那年轻的阿根廷球员在他的安抚下肩膀逐渐颤抖起来，那些微弱的颤抖伴随着梅西越来越大声的抽泣。哈维不知道是自己的错觉还是什么，但车里的清酒味变得越来越浓郁了，那浓郁的酒味围绕着坐在副驾驶座上的梅西，而后者正向个十几岁的孩子一样捂着脸。

那阿根廷人哭了，哭得就如同当时输掉了世界杯决赛时，像个失去了母亲的孩子。

「我还想要踢球，哈维。」梅西在啜泣中断断续续地说，「我想要踢一辈子球，在诺坎普，在场上，就算我谁也跑不过了，就算我累得要死。」哈维没有试图去安慰梅西，他张开双臂，把梅西抱在了怀里。梅西便把脸埋在他的胸口哭，泪水蹭在他的衣服上。

  


他知道这之后的几分钟里，将是梅西唯一一次能在他面前哭泣的时候，而哈维异常珍惜这种经历。

即使是在梅西踢完最后一场比赛的时候，在全场的欢呼之中，梅西也没有落下一滴眼泪。哈维对此毫不意外。当年佩普离开的时候，他们很多队员都哭了；哈维离开的时候，站在诺坎普中央泪眼模糊；他也知道安德烈斯在踢完巴萨的最后一场比赛，走下场的那一刻就已经哭了。

梅西和他们都不一样。那家伙从来不在外人面前表露过多的感情。有时他们输球之后，哈维还记得连续好几天训练，梅西的眼睛都是红的，活像是个委屈的小兔子，他每一次都问那孩子怎么了，梅西也躲躲闪闪地不说，嘴里嘀咕着什么没睡好，熬夜了之类的鬼话。

  


梅西打开车门，从车里走了出去，他跌跌撞撞地从车库通往屋内的门里钻进去；哈维追在他后面为他打开客厅的灯，他看到梅西把鞋踢掉了。那双鞋很可怜地像是两只被抛弃的小狗，歪歪扭扭地躺在地上。梅西一路跑进厨房，拿起杯子从水龙头里接了满满一杯水，咕嘟咕嘟地一口气喝下去，喉结在他高高仰起的脖子上来回移动；有水珠从梅西的嘴角漏出来了，一直滑到那阿根廷人的颈窝处。哈维的视线就追着那一串水珠。

「抱歉，哈维，我现在没事了。」梅西擦了擦嘴，弯着腰撑在水池边，「谢谢你送我回来。」

哈维沉下脸来，他摊开双手，「Leo，都这种时候了，你还要这样对我吗？」

「什么？」梅西扭过头来看着他，双眉紧皱。

「是我该说抱歉，Leo。」哈维说，「我很抱歉我没有早一点回来，没有在你职业生涯的最后一刻陪伴着你。」

梅西直起身来，「这没……」

哈维立刻打断了梅西的话。「我很抱歉我在你刚刚进入一队的时候没有像罗尼那样引导你，保护你，陪伴你；我很抱歉在你在罗尼刚走之后艰辛的那两年没有站在你那一边；我很抱歉我没有在佩普离开之后更多地坐在你身边……」哈维说，「我很抱歉我不是罗尼，不是佩普，不是Geri，不是路易斯，不是很多人。」

梅西的双眼随着哈维说出的话渐渐瞪大了。「你在想什么啊，哈维。」

「他们扮演着对你那么重要的角色，而当时的我完全有义务站在他们的位置上，但我没有。对不起，Leo。」

梅西叹了口气，摇了摇头。他把自己的重心放在左脚上，双臂抱在胸前。「你、……」那年轻一点的阿根廷人顿了一下，又重重地叹了口气，「哈维，你在球场上的时候比你现在聪明多了。」

  


哈维也知道梅西并不需要他去站在那些位置上，但他就是想。

他想要站在梅西身边的所有位置上，想要陪伴着那个人从低谷到巅峰。

他就是想。

  


梅西突然笑了，他碰了一下哈维的胳膊，「现在、就是此刻，只有你在这里，你还想要和其他人换位置吗？」那阿根廷人的声音就像是冬日清晨刚刚醒来的阳光，在哈维的胸口跳跃着。

他想，梅西并不是一个很有文艺细胞的人，但在哈维看来，梅西说出来的每一句话都像是一首诗。

  


  


——————TBC

  


后续大概明后天更。

哈梅女孩永不认输x


	2. Chapter 2

13.

梅西邀请哈维留了下来。他为哈维拿出了一套被子，把客房的床铺好。哈维有点不好意思，说没事没事，我自己来就行。梅西有点强硬地回绝了，坚持要帮他把客房收拾好，就好像哈维要在这里长住了一样。他给哈维拿了一只新牙刷，然后让哈维用他自己的牙膏。哈维问，你不介意吗。梅西看着他，说，我们又不是没分过牙膏。

  


——不过那都是十几年前的事情了。是小年轻才会不介意的事情。

哈维差点就脱口而出。

  


那天晚上的月光特别亮，透过窗户几乎把整个客房都铺满了一层霜。哈维平躺在床上，想着梅西的房间就只与他有一墙之隔，他就怎样也不能入睡，月光混着路灯又太亮，他又赖在床上不想起来去拉窗帘；直到最后辗转反侧到身上都出了一层虚汗，他才勉勉强强有要入睡的迹象，只是在他就快要跌入无意识的黑暗中的时候，他听到自己的房门被打开了。

那脚步声很轻，却又震耳欲聋，像是刚学会走路的步履蹒跚的小猫一样，虽然几乎没发出什么声音，却搅动着周围的空气，那气流就像是掺杂着孩子的欢声笑语一样，飘散在那人周围。

梅西探头探脑地走近了，靠在床边，似乎是想看看他到底有没有睡着。哈维闭着眼睛，却在脑海里想象着梅西的样子，嘟着嘴，屏息凝神，探过头来看着他的样子。紧接着他突然睁开眼来，伸出手搂过梅西的后脖颈把他拽了下来。那阿根廷人被吓了一跳，小声惊呼了一下，跌到他身边。

「什么啊，你装睡。」梅西挣扎着爬起来，居高临下地看着他，一双黑豆一样的眼睛被月光照得闪闪发亮。

那双眼睛实在是太亮了，哈维觉得那仿佛就是指引着他前行的明灯。

「我本来都已经要睡着了，结果你把我吵醒了。」哈维不依不饶。

「好吧……没事了、那你睡吧。」梅西含糊地回答道，想要站直了身子离开，却被哈维拽住了胳膊。

「怎么了，你睡不着嘛？」哈维问道。

梅西耸耸肩。

哈维轻笑了一声，坐直了身子挪到了床的一侧，留出了些空间来，「上来吧。」

梅西那张在月光下被看得无比清晰的脸上瞬间写满了窘迫，「又不是小孩子了。」

「又不是没合过床，我们刚才还合用一管牙膏呢。」哈维回击道，他拉住了梅西的手臂又把他拽了过来。那阿根廷人顺着他的力道爬上了床，低着头，脸上的表情被藏在阴影里。

他们在床上并排躺了一会儿。

  


「昨天派对结束你们走了之后，我回了趟我爸妈家。」梅西说道，打破了沉默。哈维也平躺着，没有动。他怕他一动，就把好不容易想敞开心扉的梅西吓跑了。

「我爸其实不太赞成我回阿根廷踢球，但他说他会尊重我的选择，毕竟我从一开始就是这么决定的。他也不想陪我搬回阿根廷，因为我哥哥和妹妹都在这里。」梅西停顿了那么几秒，「倒是我妈有点想陪我回去，但我觉得这对她来说太辛苦了。她一直担心我一个人生活……之前我还可以推脱说我想认真踢球，这两年她总是念叨着让我结婚成家了。」

「你那时候不是有个女朋友来着？」哈维问。

「十几岁那会儿一直谈着一个，谈了几年分手了。」梅西回答，「前两年还谈过一个，没什么劲头，我就不想拖累人家了。」

哈维笑道，「过几年你妈连催都不会催你了，我妈就是这样。」

  


「你有时候看着队友都开始有小孩了，不羡慕吗？」梅西说，「我就很喜欢小孩。」

「我只会羡慕他们和自己爱的人有小孩了。」哈维说。

  


「那你有那个爱的人了吗？」

  


哈维用眼角的余光瞥了一下躺在他身边的梅西，竟发现那阿根廷人正歪过头来看着自己，双眼刚好被窗外洒进来的月光照得炯炯有神，竟盯得他有点喉咙发紧。那时候他才意识到自己又一次——无数次之后，落入了那小混蛋的陷阱。

  


14.

哈维从卡塔尔那边退役回到西班牙之后，曾在一个不怎么出名的青训营当了一个赛季的助理教练。他总是比其他教练都要受欢迎，因为那些小男孩们总是围着他转，让他给他们讲曾经与梅西踢球的故事。

久而久之，他便和那些孩子们成了无话不谈的朋友。大概是因为自己无儿无女，哈维总是特别疼爱那些孩子们。那些孩子里有一个叫阿尔比诺的男孩，十三岁，比起同龄人都要瘦小，总是能引起哈维的特别关注。他想，是不是因为这个特别瘦小的孩子让他想起了另一个十几岁时也特别瘦小的小男孩呢。

有一天，他看到阿尔比诺在训练完之后坐在看台上发呆，便走过去摸了摸那孩子的头。

「怎么了，不回家吗，阿比？」他问。

「先生，我可以跟你说一件事吗？」阿尔比诺稍微犹豫了一下，很快又坦荡地抬起头来，「请您不要告诉别人。」

「好，绝不告诉别人。」哈维举起手来发誓。

「我今天我邀请了我的同桌来看我的训练，但她没来。」阿尔比诺说，「我哥们儿都说我同桌喜欢我，让我邀请她来看我的训练。」

哈维笑了，「那你喜欢她吗？」

阿尔比诺沉默了好一会儿，最终他抬起手来，用食指和拇指比出了一小段几乎看不到的距离，「可能、可能有那么一点点吧。」

「那你为什么不问问她的心意呢？」哈维说。

「先生，你不知道，每一次我哥们儿在班里起哄我们俩，我同桌都暴跳如雷的，我可不想去问她这种事。」那孩子回答。

「她可能只是害羞，还不能向你敞开心扉呢。」哈维说。

「反正我不要问，万一她真的不喜欢我，那样很丢人。」阿尔比诺说。

  


哈维很想给那孩子讲一个故事。

曾经有一个小孩喜欢上了另一个小孩，但他看着那个小孩周围总是多姿多彩，觉得他自己是不是只是那个小孩众多挚友中的一个呀。他便不想去表达自己的心意，因为他担心那个小孩并不喜欢他，而这样坦白自己也许会毁掉他们的友谊。时间一天天过去了，两个小孩都老了，眼角长出了皱纹，头发也开始变白了。他还是不知道另一个小孩到底喜不喜欢他，但他有时候也会暗自庆幸，自己没有说，才能与另一个小孩一直保持着他们平淡又长久的友谊。

最终，那两个小孩做了十几年的朋友。

  


哈维几乎踢了一辈子的足球。从小到大，每一场比赛他都不想输，但在感情这场征战上，四十岁的他才意识到自己输得很彻底。

他就是那个眼角长出了皱纹，鬓角开始发白的小孩。

  


15.

——那你有那个爱的人了吗？

  


当然有了。

哈维回答，他的声音很大，在卧室里回荡着，把那些在月光里飘舞的灰尘都激荡起来了。

他喊道，有，我有那个爱的人了，就那一个，这辈子都没有变过。

梅西躺在他身边皱着眉说，你有就有吧，喊什么啊。

哈维用胳膊肘撑起身子，侧过脸来，吻上了梅西翘起来的双唇。

  


16.

哈维联系了梅西的助理，把梅西那栋房子买了下来。当他把这件事告诉梅西的时候，那阿根廷人有点惊讶，「为什么要突然买我的房子？」

哈维耸耸肩，「你要卖房子，而我要回到巴塞罗那了，我需要买房子，这不是正合适。」

梅西正要反驳什么，被哈维双手揽过来捧着脸。「Leo，你回阿根廷去踢球，在那里好好地结束你的足球生涯，就像你曾经一直想要的一样，不要想着为我去改变什么，我会在这里等你回来。」

「好吧，不过这么好的一栋房子只留给你一个人住真是太亏了。」梅西说。

哈维拍了一下他的脑袋。「你之前不是还说这房子不好吗！」

梅西咧开嘴笑了，眯着眼睛，酒窝都笑出来了，眉毛弯弯的。

哈维说，你一直留着胡子，都好久没看到你的酒窝了。

  


每一次，当有人说梅西的成就有多么多么大的时候，梅西都会反驳一下，说不是我成就了这些，而是别人成就了我。他一直是这么认为的。他想，如果没有当初他的家人朋友无条件地支持着他，没有他爸爸远渡重洋前途未卜带着他来到西班牙，没有拉玛西亚的教练们对他盲目的信任，他怎么会有今天呢？

这世界上有天赋的球员千千万万，而他只是个热爱足球的人。他的人生中有那么多对他无比重要的人，他对那些人都有着无比清晰的定位，直到哈维逐渐走近他的人生轨迹。

  


在梅西与哈维的关系开始变得密切了之后，有那么一段时间，他试图给哈维贴上一个标签：队友，朋友，前辈，知己，还是什么？而当他看到哈维站在他身边的时候，那些标签全都烟消云散了。

他的脑海中只剩下哈维。

那西班牙人对于他来说是谁呢？

——他只是哈维。

  


也差不多是那个时候，他二十三岁。梅西决定与他的初恋女友希尔艾拉分手了。梅西和那个女孩从小就认识了，青梅竹马门当户对，双方的父母都以为他们总有一天会走进婚姻的殿堂。女孩很伤心，哭着问他，为什么啊？我们不是一直都好好的？

梅西说，对不起，我最近想清楚了一些事情。

女孩有些恼火，什么事情？你喜欢上别人了？

梅西回答，我也不知道。

  


他说，我不想做任何对不起你的事情，而我有点担心我会做出这种事，所以想提前和你分手。

女孩差点被他气笑了，说，拐弯抹角说这么多，不还是因为你喜欢上别人了？

梅西有点着急，他拉着女孩的手说，希尔，你对我太重要了，我不想伤害你。就算有一点点可能性都不行，我想了好久才做出这个决定的。

  


女孩一开始以为梅西是和那些功成名就了便开始骄奢淫逸的球员一样，泡上了外面的西班牙妞，但她最终还是决定相信了他，因为她发现梅西是和她分手之后就真的一直在独居。他们和平分手了，直到十年之后还保持着联系。希尔艾拉不止一次问他，「你当年喜欢的那个人是谁啊。」

梅西说，「什么叫当年，我现在也还喜欢着呢。」

希尔艾拉嘲笑他，「这么怂是你应该骄傲的事吗，想想当初你和我在一块的时候也是这么怂。」

梅西狡辩道，「我不管，反正当初是我先对你表白的，你输了。」

希尔艾拉冲他翻白眼，「你都多大了，怎么还在这种事上争输赢呢。」

  


直到现在，梅西在回到阿根廷之前给希尔艾拉打了电话。他说，希尔，我终于能告诉你我当年喜欢的人是谁了。

  


17.

梅西的母亲决定与梅西一起搬回罗萨里奥，谁劝也劝不住。那位已经六十岁的阿根廷女人还在担心着自己儿子的终身大事。他在巴塞罗那度过了自己三十四岁生日之后，他的母亲就准备搬到他家来，说是要帮着他打包行李。

梅西慌得要命。

「怎么办，我妈说要在我们回阿根廷之前过来陪我住一阵子。」他拽着哈维的胳膊，「她要是发现你住在这里可能会揍死我。」

哈维笑得前仰后合，「你朋友来你家借住有什么问题吗？」

梅西的脸都皱起来了，「借住和同居可不一样！如果换成是Gerri，她什么都不会说！但你就不一样！」

哈维故意逗他，「你说说我怎么就不一样了。」

梅西有点泄气，嘟哝着抱怨哈维不帮他出主意。

「你说呀，我怎么就和皮克那臭小子不一样了。」

梅西说，「我对谁是什么感情，我妈还能看不出来吗。她连我早上扔了几片菜叶子都能猜出来。」

  


哈维只见过梅西的母亲一次，她并不像梅西的父亲那样经常帮忙梅西打理事宜。那一次见面是在梅西小侄子的八岁生日派对上，在梅西的大哥家。原本那应该是梅西一家人的派对，阿根廷人却邀请了他。现在哈维回想一下，如果不是自己那时因为一切都那么顺理成章导致他太过迟钝，自己与梅西是不是也不会一下子错过了那么多年。

梅西的母亲塞莉亚是个个性鲜明又争强好胜的女性，举手投足间几乎都能让哈维看到梅西在球场上不依不饶的影子。哈维作为唯一一个不属于梅西家的外人有点拘谨，在晚餐开始之前一直坐在沙发上。那天晚上刚好有一场欧冠小组赛，梅西有点过于善解人意地把电视调到了那个频道，他们一大家子人才开始围着哈维七嘴八舌其乐融融地看起了球赛。

而那时候塞莉亚一直想要与他搭话。

  


「我没怎么去看过Leo的训练，足球上的事情都是他爸在打理。」塞莉亚在他们一大家子人的聊天声中问哈维，「你是Leo关系最好的队友吗？」

哈维有点不太知道怎么回答，「算是吧。」他笑着说，「不过我们所有人的关系都非常好。」

  


就算是吧。

他想，Leo其实和谁都关系特别好。他没什么可权衡的。那段时光的巴萨，就像是他儿时梦境中的天堂，在无边无际的草原上，他赤着脚，让草叶扫过他的脚踝，头顶的阳光很亮。他们每个人都那么在意彼此，就好像他们不仅仅是队友，而真的是患难与共的兄弟。

塞莉亚看了看他，没再说话了。那阿根廷女人不太懂足球，也不太感兴趣，她把双手在围裙上擦了擦，又一头扎进厨房去准备晚餐了。哈维有点犹豫要不要去帮帮忙，但梅西的小侄子爬上了他的膝盖，让他讲足球的规则。

在余下的晚上，哈维总是有意无意地感受到塞莉亚向他投来的目光。

派对结束后，哈维准备离开，梅西把他送了出去，陪他在院子里站了一会儿聊了聊天。塞莉亚与他拥抱了一下，说，「很高兴能见到你，小伙子，我从没见过Leo踢球这么开心过。」

哈维笑了，他与塞莉亚来了一个贴面礼，说，「我会好好照顾Leo的。」

那阿根廷女人却没怎么表示出更多的热情，那双像极了梅西的黑豆一样的眼睛扫过他的脸，像是盛夏雷雨交加的夜晚细碎的冰雹那样。

  


18.

梅西在巴塞罗那停留的最后那两周，哈维还是搬出了梅西的住所，住进了他原本预定的酒店里。那几天梅西几乎天天都往哈维的酒店跑，最开始还能勉强敷衍过与梅西同住的塞莉亚，直到第六天的时候，塞莉亚在做晚餐时叫住了偷偷摸摸想蹭出门去的儿子。

「今天又要去哪啊？」塞莉亚问。

「去找我朋友。」梅西含含糊糊地回答。

塞莉亚放下了手里的家务，对她的小儿子说，「你每天都去找朋友？」

「我……我有好些朋友想要好好地告别一下。」

「臭小子，你前阵子的派对还不够多啊，基本上天天都和你巴萨的那些朋友混在一起。」

「我马上就要走了，我想要一个个和他们告别。」

塞莉亚走上前来，「Leo，你是不是谈女朋友了？」

梅西在那一刻想要下意识地拒绝，但突然转念一想，如果这样能让他妈妈不再担心自己的话，这样说也没什么不好——再者说了，他现在的情况和谈女朋友也没什么差别——只不过稍微复杂一点罢了。

  


他那一瞬间的犹豫，让那聪明的阿根廷女人看出了端倪。「Leo，别试图和我撒谎，你撒谎的技术可比你那两个哥哥差远了。」

梅西的内心好像有个小人，急得直跳脚。

他不可能跟他妈妈说他和他的前队友搞上了吧？在他即将回到阿根廷的这个节骨眼上，他需要去烦心的事情够多了，他妈妈也是。他可不想在这种时候突然跟他妈妈出柜。

「我……」梅西支吾着，「我没有谈女朋友，妈。」

那阿根廷女人还在看着他，似乎是想等着他说出点什么名堂来。

「但我的确有一些事情要做。」梅西说，叹了口气，「妈，我并不是想瞒着你什么，有件事情我会告诉你，我现在不告诉你仅仅是因为我没有准备好。等我准备好了，我发誓我一定会告诉你的。」

塞莉亚的脸色变得有些阴沉了。失望的皱纹爬上了那阿根廷女人的眼角，那些皱纹就像是剃须刀上的刀片一样，割在梅西的胸口上。

「如果这个事情和你的某个队友有关的话，那你不用告诉我了。」女人的那句话里藏着些更深的含义，那让梅西的心脏在胸腔里突然飞速地跳动起来，心跳声撞击着他的鼓膜，血脉喷张着几乎让他眼前发黑。

  


那天晚上梅西终归还是没有出门，也没有吃饭。他甚至没有联系哈维。哈维给他发了十几条短信，他连看都没看。他就那样一直坐在沙发上发呆，盯着沙发对面黑色的电视屏幕上自己的影子，脑子里一片乱麻。等到快半夜的时候，他坐累了，便躺下了，把脸埋在手掌里。他的母亲一晚上都没有再和他说一句话，他却能听到那六十岁的阿根廷女人在卧室里忙前忙后收拾行李的声音。那让他鼻子酸的不行，像是有人把辣椒水直接灌进他的脑子里那样。

梅西蜷缩在沙发上打了个冷颤。那时候已经进入西班牙的夏天了，梅西却感觉很冷。他用手掌揉着眼睛，却发现越揉，他眼中的泪水越多。

  


他直接在沙发上睡着了。夜里半梦半醒之间，他觉得有人似乎为他盖上了毯子，手指滑过他的额头。他觉得那是他妈妈的手，柔软，温暖，苍老，又镀着一层薄薄的茧子，只是此时的他，再也不能做那个被他母亲庇护在怀抱里的小男孩了。

  


19.

梅西离开巴塞罗那的那一天，从诺坎普球场到巴塞罗那埃尔帕拉特机场被球迷开出了一条长达十公里的「梅西走廊」。《世体》封面登出了一张梅西的背影照，写着「谢谢你，Leo；巴塞罗那等你回来」。梅西租的那架小飞机正在机场等着他，而他自己开着车拉着八个大箱子沿着那条「梅西走廊」开去，沿路全是守着他的球迷，举着他的海报或者板子，上面写着，「我们等你」，「永远的国王」，「谢谢你」。

那一瞬间梅西感到有些不好意思。他觉得这世界上有太多太多伟大的球员值得去拥有这一条走廊，但唯独只有他现在享有这样的爱戴。他稍微放慢了车速，让自己能有足够多的时间看到那些球迷们对他的道别，直到离机场还差三公里左右的时候，他突然看到马路的一旁，一群看上去像是商量好了的球迷举着一排板子。

那第一个人的板子上是佩普的一张头像，旁边写着「佩普·瓜迪奥拉」。

第二张板子上是一张罗尼的头像，旁边写着「罗纳尔迪尼奥」。

第三张板子上是卡莱斯·普约尔，第四张是维克托·巴尔德斯，第五张是阿比达尔，第六张是亨利，第七张是埃托奥，第八张是阿尔维斯，第九张是比利亚，第十张是哈维，第十一张是塞斯克，第十二张是佩德罗，第十三张是安德烈斯，第十四张是蒂托·比拉诺瓦。

还有很多张板子被埋在了人群之中。梅西将车速放慢了。他看到那些板子上写着的，全都是曾经与自己并肩作战，能够骄傲地称自己为巴萨人的队友。他感觉到母亲的手搭在了他的肩膀上，轻轻地安抚着，那触感让他的视线有些模糊了。

那人群举着纸板组成的城墙，有快要一百米长，梅西用最慢的速度开过了那一百米。

他想，那是他所走过的最漫长，最幸福，也最哀伤的长度了。

  


梅西兑现了他曾经年轻时的承诺，回到了纽维尔老男孩队。他虽然体力不如巅峰年纪的球员，却在技巧与经验上高出太多。他就像是老男孩队失而复得的孩子，让整支球队都焕然一新。2021/2022赛季的纽维尔老男孩队一改以往颓而不前的态势，在梅西的带领下一路战旗高扬赢下阿甲冠军，南美杯和解放者杯冠军。那是老男孩队在1992年的30年空窗期之后第一次获得解放者杯冠军。在赛季末的庆典之时，所有的体媒网站首页上，梅西的全身像又占领了整个封面。

那些封面上写着，「欢迎回来，罗萨里奥的小男孩」。

2022年的新赛季一半还没有过，梅西就受伤了。在一次对阵竞技队的比赛中，梅西在半场带球过人的时候被对方后卫一个阻挡动作摔在了地上。那原本不是什么过大的动作，如果是十年前的梅西完全能够轻而易举地化解，但那个时候，当对方躺倒的身子横在自己的面前，梅西发现自己在全速冲刺之后，过高的速度以及体能的消耗让他早已不能像曾经那样灵活地调整自己的姿势，让身体能更安全地落向地面。他的右肩先撞向了草坪上，即使有着草皮的缓冲，他还是觉得自己的肩膀一阵剧痛，那让他眼前一黑，趴在地上一动不动，有那么几秒几乎失去了意识。

全场哗然。即使队医来到他身边，在他耳边问及他的状况，他还是趴在那里，纹丝不动，一言不发，泪水与脸上的汗混在一起。

他想，那可能就是他职业生涯的终止符了。

  


最终，梅西被诊断为锁骨末端骨折，停赛三个月。

整个阿根廷甚至全世界的球迷都开启了口水仗的模式，谩骂与嘘声对竞技队蜂拥而至。「把梅西还给我们！把我们的王还给我们！」他们说。一些不怕事小的媒体甚至在封面上红字加粗，拍上竞技队的照片，登载着，「足球的罪人！传奇的杀手！」。

2022年年底，在事态已经有些不能控制的时候，梅西最终决定召开了记者会。他在记者会上说，希望大家不要再针对竞技队有任何言论了。他说，那名球员并不是故意的，他的动作只是球场上太过常见的一次拼抢导致的犯规，而我的受伤只是因为我的灵活性不如从前，那让我在摔倒的时候找了一个很糟糕的落点。那名球员在之后还去医院看望了我，我们交换了球衣。

梅西一遍遍地说，即使没有我，纽维尔老男孩队也是一支极为优秀的球队，我们拥有很多天赋极高的孩子；即使没有我，阿根廷足坛也一样光彩依旧。

  


在镜头前，梅西笑了。闪光灯照在他的脸上，他的眼睛又圆又亮，恍惚间就像是十几年前，他第一次登上巴萨一线队的舞台时，那个穿着过大球衣的少年。

  


20.  


梅西并没有宣布退役。他还是承诺老男孩队会把这个赛季踢完，但内心深处，在他摔倒受伤的那一刻，他就知道他是时候停止奔跑了。

三十五岁，对于梅西来说，并不是一个完全能够接受的年纪。他知道有很多他非常尊敬的球员，在三十五岁依旧在为球队赢得荣誉，一些经验丰富的老牌队员甚至会为一个豪门球队效力到四十岁，而梅西对足球的渴望远不止四十岁。他希望能踢到五十岁，六十岁，七十岁。

但此时此刻，他突然云淡风轻了起来。

他想，如果是十年前，他是决不允许自己在三十五岁就退役的，因为那时的自己完全无法想象离开了球场的人生。

因为那时的自己，在球场上太过所向睥睨，太过肆意妄为，太过八面威风。那是足球能够带给他的最为极致的快乐，他们拥抱，亲吻，汗水混在一起，足球在他脚下就像是世间最耀眼的那颗糖果。

  


十年间有很多事都会变。他想，他现在能够平静的接受很多事，大概和那些离开了的人有关。曾经在球场上极致的快乐，不单单来自于他对足球这项运动的一腔热血。

那快乐里还包含着其他的，太过深邃太过复杂感情。

  


在罗萨里奥度过了新年之后，梅西悄无声息地回到了巴塞罗那。一月份的一个寒冷的冬夜，梅西又一次在凌晨踏入了诺坎普空荡荡的球场。那一次，他赤着脚，踩在整齐的草坪上，似乎是在汲取着诺坎普经久不衰的养分。

那时，他的右臂还因为受伤而被固定着，于是他抬起左手在自己的肩膀上点了两下，并亲吻了自己的手指，最后将手指指向天空。

他对着诺坎普的天空说，「巴萨，我要回来了。」

  


在酒店中，梅西给自己的妹妹打了电话。他对他的妹妹说，「玛利亚索，我现在已经在巴塞罗那了。」他的妹妹在电话对面惊呼了一声说，「Leo，你都没有告诉我们你回来了！」

梅西说，「玛里亚索，你听我说。我在这一个月里思考了很多事情，虽然我觉得很多决定我需要去跟爸爸和大哥商量，但也许、三十岁之前他们是掌管着我人生的人，而我只负责把球踢好，但现在我需要做出一些改变。有一些很重要的决定，我希望能先让你知道。」

从小到大，关于他的人生与职业，他几乎只专注于「踢好足球」这一项，而对于经营这一点，几乎一直都是他父亲与大哥在操办。有时候，即使有些决定在梅西看来并不太符合他的观点，他却觉得自己只需要踢好球就好，只是现在，梅西觉得是时候让自己掌管自己的职业生涯了。

  


那时，他对玛利亚索说，我想要告诉你为什么我二十三岁的时候决定与希尔艾拉分手，你听完我的话之后——如果以后爸爸妈妈对我失望透顶，我希望你不要选择离开我。

在那之后，他在巴塞罗那的酒店中做了两个决定。他将哈维的名字加进了自己的基金会高层董事的名单里，那里面除了一名法律顾问以外，其他的全部都是他家族里的人。

第二个决定，便是他想要在回到巴萨之前，去一个更需要用足球带来快乐的国家执教。

  


21.  


1月25号那天晚上，梅西把自己裹得像个球，站在了他无比熟悉的，曾经属于自己，现在属于哈维的那栋房子前面。他为了不让自己显得那么引人瞩目，把买来的一大束玫瑰放在了一个黑色塑料袋里，让他显得像个不得不很晚归家的工人。

他在哈维打开了大门之后便挤了进去，并把身后的门关上了。

「真是冷死了。」他嘟哝着，声音闷在领子里，「生日快乐。」

  


哈维整张脸都僵住了，「Leo……？」

梅西从大塑料袋里拿出来一大束玫瑰花，「虽然送玫瑰花有点老套吧……」

  


梅西一直都那么怕冷。他把整张脸都遮起来了，只剩下一双眼睛露在外面，就像个忍者。即使是这样，那双眼睛也被冻得眼角泛红。那让哈维想起了他妹妹小时候那涂了红色眼影的芭比娃娃。他几乎是控制不住自己，抱住了那还冒着冷气的球状阿根廷人，亲吻着他的眼角。

「你终于回来了，Leo。」他在梅西的耳边说。

「你长白头发了，哈维。」梅西在他耳边回答。

「因为我有一年半没见到你了。」哈维笑了。

  


在屋子里坐了一会儿，梅西终于暖和过来了。他脱掉了外套，像个好奇的小孩子一样从这个屋子窜到那个屋子，想看看哈维在这一年半里怎样改造了房子。

「上个赛季很辛苦吧，哈维。」入夜之后，他们坐在沙发上攀谈起来，那时候梅西问道。2021/22赛季的巴萨，是哈维领队的第一年。他们比较顺利地拿下了西甲冠军，却在欧冠半决赛的时候以一分之差输给了拜仁，与决赛失之交臂，又在国王杯的决赛中爆冷输给了塞维利亚，最终只捧得了亚军。梅西继续说，「你当了教练都还在不停地被拿去和佩普作比较，就像当年他们拿我和马拉多纳作比较似的；你和佩普一样好，但佩普是佩普，你是你。」

哈维摸了摸他的头，没有说话。

「我特别不喜欢看到他们比较你和佩普。每次我看到了我都立刻把网页关掉。」梅西像个小孩一样说道。

哈维就一只胳膊放在沙发靠背上，侧过身来支着脸看着坐在他旁边的阿根廷人。「我早就告诉过你，佩普是个比我优秀的教练。他比我有经验，比我更知道如何激发人的潜能，最重要的是——」

「是、是、他有我。」梅西不耐烦地打断了他的话，「哈维，不是这样的，现在的巴萨有很多比我还有天赋的孩子，你要去接受他们。」

哈维摇了摇头，「真正见过神祗的人，就不会再有信仰了。」

梅西低着头。他有点害羞，下意识地抬起手来开始揉眼睛。

「没这回事。」那年轻的阿根廷人低声反驳着，「佩普的巴萨更强大，是因为有你们，而不是因为有我……」哈维刚想说些什么，却又被梅西打断了，那人继续说着，「但我不想让你因为佩普的强大而去复制他的做法；他是他，你是你，你是哈维，而哈维带领的巴萨也一样能那么强大。」

哈维突然出了神，他伸出手去，凝视着梅西，用指尖碰了碰那人的脸，就好像怕稍微一用力，那阿根廷人就会碎了似的。

他没有再回答梅西的话，而是岔开话题说，「你的伤怎么样了。」

梅西看了看自己还打着石膏的肩膀，「可能还要再有两个月吧。」

「你还会再回老男孩队踢球吗？」哈维问。

梅西沉默了一会儿。哈维就陪着他，也没有说话。他们就那样并排坐着，直到梅西张口打破了他们之间的安静，语气平稳得出奇。「我决定退役了，哈维。」

  


哈维却注意到了梅西的用词。

在哈维的职业生涯中，他听到过太多个曾经与自己一起踢球的人对自己说过「退役」这个话题。他们会说，「哈维，我想要退役了」，语气中带着无法再坚持的疲惫，或是终于功成名就的满足，或是始终碌碌无为的妥协。

而梅西却用了「决定」。

  


——哈维，我「决定」退役了。

没有疲惫，没有满足，没有妥协。他不是「想要」退役，而是年龄到了，自然而然就决定离开了，就像生老病死，是个无比自然的结果，却又无法被他本人掌控。

哈维倾身向前，他抱住了梅西，对他轻声说，「Leo，我教练席旁边的那个位置，永远都是你的。」

  


  


——————TBC

  


下一更应该会完结，大概在两天后……

想要给你梅和你掐最好的结局，因为他们就是值得最好的；我对阿根廷这个地方还是颇有微词，但我还是想象了让他在阿根廷结束自己的足球生涯，并用了一种颇具讽刺的方式。

在我的理解里，你掐在很多时候都太过沉稳，原来看他们09年六冠王庆典的视频，连普队都和熊孩子们一起闹，只有老掐在后面像个装酷的大孩子那样站着面瘫。我想梅团就是那个能打动他，让他真情流露的小鬼头。他们不仅仅是球场上的惺惺相惜，我觉得他们在场下反而会聊一些很深刻的东西，真正让灵魂碰撞的东西。

  


“我们那时候想要征服世界，我们做到了。”


	3. 【哈梅】输家（下）-月月月月月君

**22.**   


那天夜里，他们还是那样一起躺在床上，同一间卧室，同一片洒在他们身上的月光。梅西问，「哈维，为什么你那时候亲我？」

哈维回答，「你想要听实话吗？」

梅西来了兴致，「原来还有实话这么一说？」

哈维笑道，「那可不，心路历程可曲折了。」

梅西看着他，眼里满含笑意。

「我回到巴塞罗那之前，在埃尔切当地的青训营做助理教练。」哈维说道，「那里有个叫阿尔比诺的孩子，他喜欢他同班的一个女孩，邀请她来看训练，但那个女孩没来。我就说，你去向那女孩子表达你的心意呀，但阿尔比诺说，不行，万一人家不喜欢我，那样太丢脸了。」

  


我放不下尊严，认不了输，觉得错过了也没什么，反正也还是两小无猜，反正也不会形同陌路。直到鬓角花白的时候，你我都儿孙满堂，家境美满，我们对酒当歌人生几何，你说，咱们特别年轻那会儿，我还喜欢过你呢，我怕我自作多情了，就没说。那时候我就会笑了，说，你这小鬼真是自作多情，怎么还喜欢上我了呢。

转过身去，我便觉得我整个人生都走错了路。

  


而哈维不想要这样。

  


**23.**  


梅西在罗萨里奥彻底将伤病养好，结束了康复训练之后，2023年几乎已经要过半了。那时赛季已经所剩无几，纽维尔老男孩在少了梅西这一主心骨之后水平下滑，在各大杯赛决赛之前便提前结束了这一赛季的征战。梅西并没有来得及重返球场。

在2023年5月份，梅西挑选了他曾经为巴萨效力的最后一场比赛的日子，在自己三十六岁到来之前，宣布了自己将正式退役。在新闻发布会上，他说，「能在阿根廷结束我的足球生涯我感到很开心。虽然我曾经一直决定不当教练，但这一年多发生的一些事情让我改变了这个想法。在未来的一段时间我也许会把我的精力集中在备考教练证上，我很荣幸有很多球队已经向我抛来了橄榄枝，包括阿根廷国家队。他们曾提出让我在明年的美洲杯给球队当顾问……但被我回绝了。我的球也许踢得不错，但我没有过当教练的经验，所以我不想让我们的国家队铤而走险。」

梅西停顿了一下，又补充道，脸上没什么表情，「当然，鉴于曾经带队世界杯以及美洲杯拿到那些成绩之后，我也很感谢阿根廷足联依旧信任我。」

  


梅西的言论在2024年美洲杯开始之前，在媒体上又点燃了一次轩然大波。他对此不以为然，陪着母亲塞莉亚回到巴塞罗那，在自己的生日之际与家人团聚去了。梅西很庆幸自己几乎就赶上了千禧一代的尾巴，在八十年代末出生的他，目睹了全世界从看一场比赛都很困难的处境，到随时随地在网络上都能看球的现在。梅西想，这是足球之大幸，也是足球之不幸。大幸的是，越来越多的人开始热爱起了足球，不幸的是，他儿时在街头奔跑踢球的那项运动，早已不再纯粹了。

他想，2018年他带着阿根廷止步于世界杯十六强，到2022年世界杯只能以替补出场，在美洲杯之前退役并回绝阿根廷国家队投来的橄榄枝，是他所能做到的，对这项运动的堕落最大的反抗了。他内心深处总觉得，如果自己以后能够成为一名优秀的教练，他还是会毫不犹豫地回到阿根廷，但面对阿根廷这样一个让他悲喜交加的国家，总是需要他太多的勇气。

  


梅西回到了巴塞罗那。他在父母的家中度过了一个阖家欢乐的三十六岁生日。他父母的房子比梅西自己原来的房子大了很多，所以在生日那天，梅西兴致勃勃地邀请了他曾经巴萨的一群哥们儿和他们的家人一起来给他庆生。

思来想去，因为担心母亲会看出什么端倪，他还是没有邀请哈维。

普约尔是第一个向他提到哈维的。那位曾经巴萨的队长也被梅西邀请来了，那时刚刚天色擦黑，梅西一家子把生日派对移到了房子外面的泳池旁。普约尔看着在泳池旁和自己的小女儿玩得正起劲的皮克，心里对那个傻大个有点不放心，也不敢去找别人说话，就在旁边盯着。梅西挪到他身边和他打招呼的时候把他吓了一跳。

「你这小鬼真是吓死我了。」普约尔揽住梅西的脖子，和他来了一个快速的拥抱。

普约尔离开巴萨的时候，梅西才只有二十七岁。他呆在巴萨的最后那两个赛季因为伤病几乎没怎么出场，即使之后他还会密切关注着巴萨的比赛，但在他的脑海里，梅西还总是那个二十三四岁的小鬼，梳着娃娃头，没什么脾气，一心只想着好好踢球。

「谢谢你今天能抽出时间来，普伊。」梅西笑道。

「我怎么没看到哈维？」普约尔问出了他这一晚上的困惑，「你们之间出什么事了吗？」

梅西挠了挠头，眼含笑意，「普伊，我知道我说谎你们都一下子就能看穿了……我和哈维之间出事了，但绝不是坏事。」

普约尔有点懵，「什么意思？你们出什么事了？」

「这个你要去问哈维。」梅西回答。

普约尔在内心感叹道，这些臭小子们还是长大了，都学会跟他拐弯抹角了。

  


派对结束的时候已经快要到午夜了，梅西借着送别队友的托词，偷偷拿了他父亲的车钥匙出了门，在目送着磨磨蹭蹭到最后一个的皮克开着车离开之后，他转头就回到车库里把他父亲的车开了出来，直奔哈维的家。

即使是已经确立了关系，梅西也选择了保持一定的距离。在他回到阿根廷之后，因为赛季繁忙，他们平时也只是会每周通话一阵子，唯一的见面便是今年的一月份他偷偷回到巴塞罗那的那一次。那次见面让他作为一个三十多岁的大男人来说过于兴奋了，就像是他七八岁时被关在家里偷偷从窗户里爬出去踢球的时候那样。

他想，他不能让自己抓得太紧陷得太深，因为过去的经历告诉他，那样只会让他失去的更快。

  


**24.**

哈维早已在家里等候他，准备好了蛋糕，香槟，烛台，还有一些其他的他所能想到的俗套的东西。

梅西说，「我不能再吃蛋糕了，我受伤以来已经胖了三斤了。」

哈维作势要把蛋糕收起来，「那好吧，你只能吃沙拉。」

梅西赶忙阻止，说话都结巴了，说不了不了，我说着玩的，过了这顿再减肥。

  


就在他往餐桌旁边走的时候，不知道是从哪个方向，隔着墙，闷声传来一阵孩子的哭声。梅西惊出一身汗，拽着哈维的衣摆说，你听到有人哭了吗？！

出乎他意料的，哈维脸上慌了神，那西班牙人迈开步子朝楼上走，边走边说，你在楼下等着我，我上去看看。

梅西当然不会听他的话，在他看着哈维消失在楼梯上的时候，也悄悄跟上了。他追着那哭声，虽然心里有点慌，硬着头皮给自己壮了胆，贴着墙爬上楼，从拐角处往二楼走廊里看，却听到那哭声分明是从卧室里传出来的。那让他小声松了口气，朝卧室走去。

「……哈维？」梅西探头朝卧室里看，竟看到哈维怀里抱着一个正在哭闹不止的小孩，看上去大概两岁多的样子。一直都特别喜欢小孩的他一阵惊喜，屁颠颠跑过去就想要从哈维怀里把小孩抱过来。「这是谁呀？」梅西放轻了声音，伸出手来碰了碰小孩的脸蛋，「你家怎么会有个小孩？这是你的小侄子吗？」

  


哈维面对着梅西一连串的问题突然不知道从何答起。有那么一瞬间他想要就这样顺着梅西的问题说，是的，这是我最小的那个侄子，今天我哥嫂临时有事情让我照顾一下——

梅西抬起视线来看着他。

  


卧室里开着灯。那让哈维有些遗憾。他想，如果卧室里不开灯的话，窗外的月光就会格外得亮，而在月光下的阿根廷人总是在他眼里散发着些朦胧的光彩。

「Leo。」哈维说道。他的心里还是没底，但他觉得那阿根廷人值得让自己说出实情，于是他用稍微沮丧的语气叫出那人的名字，对他说，「Leo，这是我自己的孩子。」

梅西在哈维的目光之下肉眼可见地僵住了。他原本抬起来的手停在半空，覆盖着纹身的手臂上凸起了纹理分明的肌肉，那让他黑色纹身的缝隙间白皙的皮肤变得刺眼起来。

那是哈维还在卡塔尔的时候便注册领养的孩子。2020/21赛季开始的时候，他在多哈艾尔萨德的青训营开始了自己的教练生涯。在第二年夏天休假时一次前往伊拉克支教的经历，让他第一次意识到了自己的足球生涯是多么的顺风顺水。那时候伊拉克和伊朗边境还在战乱不断，哈维来到了位于伊拉克边境巴士拉省的一座小镇，和自己在多哈的队友前往了当地的一家很小的足球学校。他看到那里的孩子们在自己沾满灰尘的短袖上面用画笔写上了自己的名字和号码，笔迹几乎都要被磨掉了，在坑坑洼洼的土地上踢着球。那天下午，哈维只身前往了坐落在离边境大概有两公里路的一家收容所中，在那里登记领养了一名刚刚出生了十几天，被军队从战火的废墟之中救出来的一个婴儿。

哈维在厚厚的领养材料的最后一页签上自己的名字的时候，他对自己说，我这是一时冲动，还是早有定夺呢？他终归是个对待生活过于严谨的人，但在那家收容所里的时候，他却发现自己意外地没有过多地纠结。

那收容所里上上下下有几十个孩子，从刚出生到十几岁都有，当他看到那婴儿在简陋的婴儿床里瞪圆了双眼望着他，黑豆一样的瞳孔之中倒映着自己的影子，像极了某个人，哈维想，他便是在那一刻做了决定。

  


「我想要有我自己的孩子，有个家庭，但我当然不会和任何女人结婚成家。」哈维说道，「而这之中的原因我想你也明白……」

梅西摊开双手，刮去了胡子的阿根廷人看上去只有二十多岁，脸上的表情和身体姿态显然是在嗔怒着，却没什么威慑力。

「你是觉得这是我的错吗？」梅西语调没什么大起大落地说着，「因为我不是女人，不能给你一个正常的家庭和孩子？」

哈维想要把怀里的孩子放回到婴儿床上，而那让那孩子更大声地痛哭着，拽着他的衣袖，他慌张地看了一眼那阿根廷人，却看到后者双臂抱在胸前，脸色阴沉，一副事不关己的样子望着他。婴儿的哭闹声让哈维的思绪更加混乱了，他心里有点着急，手里也放不下孩子，步步为营地就蹭上去了。

「天哪，Leo，」他说，「你怎么能这么说？！」哈维迟疑了一下，他的小儿子似乎是感受到了他们两人之间紧绷的气氛，在他耳边的哭腔愈发委屈了。「Leo，」哈维吸了一口气，「我、我不在乎所谓正常的家庭。」

梅西凝视了他良久，沉重的表情却柔和了下来。「你当然在乎了。」那阿根廷人柔声道，「你是我认识的最会在乎的人了。」他在婴儿的哭闹声中把那孩子从哈维的怀里抱了过来，一只手轻轻拍着孩子的背，身子轻轻晃动着。哈维就站在旁边，有点不知道该如何是好，只能瞪直了眼睛看着那阿根廷人一心一意地哄孩子。

「哈维，你知道我最喜欢小孩子了。」梅西最终叹了口气，让孩子趴在他的肩膀上，那让婴儿的哭声渐渐小下去了，「在我八九岁的时候，每天踢完球就回家和我妹妹玩，我那时候就是这样抱着妹妹，觉得她特别特别沉，对我小时候来说就是全世界最沉的重量了。」梅西抬起眼来看着他，双眸很亮，「这个孩子也好沉，就和我妹妹两岁的时候一样沉。」

哈维眨了眨眼。他的大脑还没来得及消化梅西这句话的意思，视线就已经模糊了。

「我知道我不能奢求什么正常的家庭，但我想要尝试，所以我改变了原来不想当教练的想法，选择回到西班牙……」梅西说，「我想要继续和你一起站在球场上。」

  


哈维稍微退后了一点点。他只有站得远一点，才能将眼前的人尽收眼底。他不能贴得太近，追得太紧，这样无论多美的风景，都会被他狭窄的视野所蒙蔽住。在那一刻他突然理解了梅西。那人脚下如踩轻云，就像是漂洋过海的阿根廷天边的一首浪漫主义诗歌，他看得到，却摸不着，在西班牙热情奔放的缝隙之中穿梭着，永远与他追赶的脚步之间保持着若即若离的距离。

哈维想，只有站开了距离，他才能看清梅西的样子，就像他曾经无数次在球场中圈看向禁区那飞驰的身影一样。

  


他想，只有在球场上，无论他们拥抱，牵手，甚至是亲吻，都不会被任何镜头放大剖析。世人会说，天啊，这两个曾经并肩作战的队友又一次牵手了，他们多么热爱足球啊。

  


他们热爱的不只是足球罢了。

  


**25.**

2023/24那一整个赛季，梅西都留在了西班牙。他在马德里租了一间公寓，工作日有课的时候在马德里上教练培训课，其余的日子则回到巴塞罗那在哈维的家里度过。

哈维第一次告诉他，他们的孩子叫安德烈斯的时候，梅西咧开嘴大笑，身子夸张地朝后仰过去。哈维说，他把孩子带回到巴塞罗那的医院登记的时候，根本就没想好给他起什么名字，直到那张表格摆在他面前，他的脑子里莫名其妙地冒出了伊涅斯塔的那张超凡脱俗无辜无害的脸。

  


真气呀，都怪安德烈斯那张脸。哈维愤愤说道。

梅西挠了挠自己的下巴，说，我喜欢安德烈斯这个名字，这样每次安德烈斯回来了，我们就能拿这个名字开他玩笑了。

然后他发现，下巴上的胡渣又长出来了，明明前几天刚刮过的。

梅西跑到卧室里翻箱倒柜地找着哈维的电动剃须刀。他问，哈维，你的剃须刀呢？我的胡子又长了。

你干嘛要剃胡子呀。哈维问道。

  


梅西翻找的双手停了下来。

对呀，他干嘛要剃胡子呢。

先前在阿根廷的那一年他太习惯剃胡子了。他每时每刻不在想着，什么蓄胡子能有好运呀，真是迷信，要把胡子都刮掉。与母亲同住在罗萨里奥的他，每天早上都要在镜子前剃胡子，即便那胡子连肉眼可见的长度都不到。他看着镜子里面无表情的自己，电动剃须刀在安静的卫生间里空响着，嗡鸣声在他耳边回荡，吞噬着他的感官，残食着他原本就没有长出来的胡须。

他为什么要剃胡子呢？他在巴萨的时候曾经把胡子蓄的那么长，乱糟糟的，出了汗就黏在一起，又闷又燥，他却觉得刚刚好。

现在，那些绒毛又从他的下巴上冒出来了，又细又软，让长时间下巴干干净净的他甚至有些不习惯。他抬起手来不停地挠着，让那些毛发在他的指甲缝里滑过，就像是清晨的凉风轻抚着泥土和小草的间隙似的。

哈维抱着安德烈斯凑到他面前，让婴儿白嫩的小脸在他的胡须上磨蹭着。那小孩似乎是被毛躁的胡子痒到了，咯咯笑个不停。

  


梅西有一次说道，你如果早点告诉我你领养了一个孩子就好了。

哈维回答，对不起，我一直觉得我还没有准备好告诉你。我领养这孩子的时候，以为咱们永远都不会在一起了。

梅西摇了摇头说，没什么可对不起的，我现在有很多很多事都觉得自己没有准备好。那阿根廷人双眼又是亮晶晶的，闪着有点皎洁的笑意，说道，哈维，你居然也有诚惶诚恐觉得自己没有准备好的时候。

  


那天，哈维对他说了很多。梅西知道哈维和自己在一起的时候会变得话很多，却没想到他岁数大了话这么多，那西班牙人几乎是把自己从小到大的感情经历给全盘托出。直到最后，梅西已经盘腿坐在餐桌旁，面前放着一堆摊开的教练课的课本和他的笔记，「嗯嗯啊啊」地三心二意地听着。

哈维抬起手来甩了他后脑勺一巴掌。

梅西头也没抬。他这辈子都没有这么认真地学习过了。他小时候不算是个问题学生，但学习对他来说绝对不是什么有趣的事；幸好他现在需要学习的东西和足球有关，不然把他捆在椅子上他也是学不下去的。梅西还记得他小学的时候梦想当一名体育老师。

他想，过了这么多年，他的梦想终于要实现了。

  


哈维就坐在梅西对面看着他。他也有自己的事情要做，今年是他带领巴萨的第三年。上一年巴萨依旧没有拿到欧冠，但联赛与国王杯的双冠让哈维勉强继续坐稳了主帅的位置。即使经过了上一年三线作战的失利，他这个赛季的目标依旧是想要拿下所有冠军，而这个赛季梅西在西班牙陪伴他给了他很大的慰藉，即使他们一周几乎都没有时间去见到彼此，每个周末都有联赛要踢，等到比赛结束，赛后复盘之后，哈维到家基本都已经是凌晨了，只得蹑手蹑脚地钻进卧室倒头就睡。有的时候如果赶上周日踢联赛的话，他们甚至根本就没有时间见面，因为梅西周一一大早就要回到马德里去上课。

这一年，哈维终于能让他的孩子呆在自己身边了，只是工作日训练，踢比赛或是梅西不在的时候，他们还是不得不依赖于保姆。上两个赛季，哈维由于压力过大，教练工作过忙，直接一狠心将儿子送回了父母家拜托他们帮忙抚养，那段时间，哈维一度怀疑自己领养一个婴儿这个决策是不是太过草率。

领养孩子这个想法，从2014年就开始在哈维的脑海里生根发芽了。他从二十岁出头的时候便希望着能拥有一个家庭，膝下有子女相伴。爱情对哈维来说当然不是全部，只是能有一个爱人与自己相互依靠，终归是一件美好的事情。

紧接着，在他二十三岁时，只有十六岁的莱奥·梅西加入了一线队的训练。

  


直到现在回忆起来，哈维还是会把2014年视作自己足球生涯中最煎熬的一年，即使比起他生涯早期的低谷也有过之而无不及。那一年夏天他本来已经决定了要离开巴萨，但当时的教练路易斯·恩里克把他劝了下来，普约尔和伊涅斯塔也大费周章地和他谈了很多次，哈维很庆幸那时的他还能听得进去他那几个老朋友的话，因为他最想见到的那家伙在他心生退意的时候始终没有来找他。

哈维那时候想，就算那个阿根廷小家伙打个电话来也好啊，只要接通的时候电话对面传来一声「哈维」，他甚至当机立断就能决定不走，根本用不着恩里克那老大爷三顾茅庐。

每当他有这种想法的时候，他就会意识到，2014年啊——

对于Leo来说，2014年也有着一些他不堪回首的记忆吧。他们两人就在各自人生的沼泽中挣扎着，对周身的一切都应接不暇。

  


从巴萨退役之后，哈维完全没有考虑任何欧洲的球队，就好像他打定了主意决定离开这片土地一样。他在日本，美国，中国和卡塔尔之间抉择了一阵子，最终决定前往那个对足球没那么狂热，也没那么多是非争端的卡塔尔踢球。

哈维在到了卡塔尔之后的前两个月，就查阅了当地相当多与领养孩子有关的机构，但随着夏天结束，球队开始训练之后，加上哈维还要上课，在卡塔尔国家队的青训基地当顾问，他想要领养孩子的计划便被搁置了。

这一搁置，便是六年。

  


**26.**

2024/25赛季结束后的夏天，梅西在远离欧洲一年的执教结束后回到了巴塞罗那，然而梅西那时是想要改变这个安排的。2024年拿到了西班牙2级教练证之后，他虽然没有资格直接执教西甲球队，却已经能够在二级联赛或是青年队任职助教以上的职位了，如果他想的话，他甚至已经与巴萨高层谈过，可以直接进入青年队或B队做助教。梅西曾经的计划是想要离开欧洲去一个远离巴塞罗那的小地方安心执教，等到他有了足够能力并考完了3级教练证之后再回来，只是，住在西班牙的这一年让他改变了想法。

他不需要再去调整什么了。他不需要再逃到一个没那么多摄像头没那么多口诛笔伐的地方过不被打扰的生活，也不需要对父母的态度严加防范。他想，如果他的母亲在这一刻踏进他们的家门，他也会和哈维站在一起，对他母亲说这是他的爱人，他们领养了一个婴儿，并会把他抚养成人，而他现在拥有了最让他幸福的家庭了。他也不需要因为担心彼此的生活被影响而刻意与哈维保持距离。他想，如果镜头真的照在了他们的脸上，他也不会把拉住哈维的手松开。他想，他可以毫无顾虑地站在他最爱的球场上了。

  


梅西刚刚从巴萨退役时曾对他母亲说他还没有准备好，而现在，他终于觉得自己准备好了。

  


哈维却出乎意料地表示反对。那个年长的西班牙人认定了梅西是因为他才改变主意的，而他不想要成为梅西改变未来计划的因素。「我为了你改变未来计划又有什么不对吗？」梅西却不以为然，「我难道不应该为你改变计划吗？」

那时候，他们的暑休还没有结束，傍晚之后的巴塞罗那的空气中总是透着些凉爽，于是他们将通往后院的落地窗打开了，又小心翼翼地关着纱窗，以防蚊子飞进来蛰了小安德烈斯的稚嫩皮肤。

「我知道，如果换做我也会这样做——」哈维抬高了音调，「但这是你之后的执教生涯，它不应该被这样草率对待……」

「你凭什么说我草率对待了？」梅西打断了他的话。

哈维叹了口气。

——瞧瞧，就像当年他们还是小年轻的时候，你一言我一语像是小钢炮一样对话的样子。

「哈维，我已经考虑很久了——」那阿根廷人的声音又放缓了，「我想要在西班牙执教，我想要离你的赛场更近一点，这都是我想要的，这还不够吗？」

「Leo，你原本根本就不想当教练，一年前你甚至一直想远离西班牙。」

  


这句话让阿根廷人沉默了许久。

再一次，哈维觉得自己有点过于享受梅西沉默的时刻了。那阿根廷人的沉默就像是坐落在南美大陆最南端的一座不为人知的小镇，毫无喧嚣，却在一瓦一木间低声吟唱着满腔热忱。哈维这大半生都在球场上感受着高潮迭起的呐喊，而梅西就像是自带着隔音罩一般，沉默得小巧玲珑，又大气磅礴。

最终，梅西张口说道，「我已经三十七岁了，我很清楚我的选择是什么，我又不会后悔。」

  


「你当然不会后悔了。」哈维反驳道。他原本想要深思熟虑一下再说教那阿根廷人一番，却在思绪闪过脑海中的那一刻便脱口而出了。他继续说，「你根本就不是那种会后悔的人，但你原来做过的那些选择都是对你好的吗？想想吧——」

梅西皱起眉头，脸上露出了些微嗔的迹象来。他摇了摇头却没有说话，摆了摆手臂，似乎想要最大程度表达自己的不满，直接拒绝了哈维想要继续下去的谈话。

哈维看着梅西走上楼。他迈开步子追上去，在楼梯口看到梅西就快要走到二楼了。客厅的灯光被墙壁挡住了，照不到他们这里，梅西浅色单薄的T恤在黯淡的光线中有些透明，背部的肌肉在T恤下面若隐若现。

「你以为我不想让你呆在西班牙吗？」哈维看着那背影说道。

梅西转过来，侧着身子看着他。

「我当然想让你待在西班牙，和我在一起了，」哈维继续说，语气有点过于咄咄逼人，「但你总是逼着自己，在很多决策上都感情用事。你总说你准备好了，但那是因为你从来不会主动说你没有准备好。」

梅西眨了眨眼，脸上的表情有点像做错了事被发现的孩子。

「Leo，我们之后都会一直在一起，不用急于一时。」哈维的声音柔软了下来，「你如果想要在西班牙执教，会面对很大的压力，所以我想让你能更坦荡更舒适地呆在球场上。」

梅西叹了口气，他低下头，居高临下地瞥了一眼哈维。

  


「你这么理智真的很无聊。」梅西最后说，嘴唇都几乎没有张开，那句话小声地从唇缝之间溜出来。

哈维笑出声来，「怎么办啊，我就是这么个无趣又理智过头的人。」

梅西朝他伸出手，嘴角也终于爬上了些笑意。

  


「我要去睡了，你来吗？」那阿根廷人说，双眼眯成了月牙，弯曲的睫毛凑在一起。

哈维从那人宽松的T恤袖口窥探到了梅西的一小片皮肤，在昏暗的走廊里，像是十几岁少年的皮肤那样白皙得反光。他想，他的足球生涯尘埃落定之后，一切也都很好。

  


**27.**

「佩普回绝了西班牙国家队的邀请。」哈维说道。

梅西笑了，他站在后院中央，视线注视着离他差不多三米远的小安德烈斯，看着那小家伙踉踉跄跄地追着足球，西下的晚霞照耀着他，把他下颚线上的胡茬照成了金色。「典型的佩普风格。」那阿根廷人回答。

「明年就是世界杯年了，我们还没有个像样的教练。」哈维评价道，「真不敢想15年前我们还是世界杯冠军呢。」

对于世界杯这个话题，梅西永远都不高兴。他不满地撅了撅嘴，把足球挑起来瞄着哈维的裆部踢过去，挑球的力度却不够大，哈维轻而易举地就接下了球。小安德烈斯边笑边追着足球朝哈维跑去，让那年长一些的西班牙人笑得眼角都是褶子。

「你知道今年年初的时候阿根廷那边还联系我见面，想让我出任主教练。」梅西说，声调里听不出什么感情，「我跟他们说我还不够好，没什么经验，让他们再给我些时间。」

哈维把球放在地上，轻轻传给了他们的孩子，双手插在睡裤兜里，「是他们不够好。」那西班牙人说。

  


哈维已经执教巴塞罗那四年了。梅西定睛看着他，发现他的鬓角和胡子都开始发白了。即便到了现在，佩普已经远离西班牙十几年了，哈维还是不停地被拿来和曾经的佩普作比较，但他想，佩普只在巴萨执教了四年，而哈维将在这里开始他第五年的征程，就凭这一点，在他心中，哈维也比佩普强那么一点点。

梅西也不想承认他的这个想法有多么幼稚。

直到2025年9月份，新赛季已经开始了，梅西终于如愿当上了巴萨一线队的助教的那一个月的一天早上，他的手机上才突然蹦出了一篇似乎在他潜意识里已经等待许久的新闻推送。

梅西差点没从椅子上摔下来，他跌跌撞撞地跑到卫生间门口，使劲砸着门，坐在餐桌旁的小安德烈斯被他的激动所感染似的，跟着他拍桌子，直到刚洗完澡的哈维裹着毛巾从卫生间出来，头发上还滴着水。

「这一大早的，干什么呢。」哈维抱怨着，却在看到梅西怼到他眼前的手机屏幕时闭上了嘴。

「我也、我也要看——！」小安德烈斯在他们身后的餐桌旁咿咿呀呀地喊着，小手拍在桌子上，试图吸引他们两人的注意。

梅西笑了，他凑上前在小安德烈斯的额头上亲了一下，说，「安德烈斯，你爸有没有跟你说过你的名字是怎么来的？」

三岁的小男孩把碗里的麦片搅拌得哗哗响，停顿了一下，似乎是在组织语言，「爸爸说过了，是因为Leo的中间名也叫安德烈斯！」

那让梅西有点惊讶，他扭过头去，看到哈维试图摆出一张无辜脸的表情。他想，这老家伙曾经明明说他当初在西班牙登记的时候，脑子里突然想起了伊涅斯塔，才给这孩子起名叫安德烈斯来着。

哈维耸了耸肩，「只是个美好的巧合罢了。」那西班牙人摸了摸小安德烈斯的小脑袋，凑到那孩子脸前小声说，「我这一生中曾经认识两个英雄，他们的名字里都有安德烈斯，而你将是那第三个。」

  


小安德烈斯当然是个英雄。哈维想，他的孩子是在伊拉克的战火中拼命生存的小英雄。

老安德烈斯也是个英雄。老安德烈斯·伊涅斯塔曾经的绝杀一响，铿锵有力，不知多少次救主于刀山火海。

2025年9月，只有41岁，仅在J联赛执教三年的安德烈斯·伊涅斯塔披挂上任，成为西班牙国家队主帅。

  


**28.**

2026年6月7日，温布利大球场，欧冠决赛巴塞罗那对蓝月亮曼城。那是瓜迪奥拉在曼城执教的第九个年头了。开赛前，哈维与瓜迪奥拉一起走出球员通道，在走上球场的时候，他们握了手，只持续了短暂的几秒钟，便分头走向自己的教练席。

他想，几乎要三十年了，他与瓜迪奥拉，从场上的队友，到场边与场上的师徒，再到场边的对手。他扭过头来看到温布利球场人声鼎沸的欢腾，眼角的余光瞥到了球场的中圈。那圆圈就像是他的家乡一样。草皮飞溅起来，黏在他的护腿板上，他奔跑着，即使个子矮小，却强壮有力，一米八几的后卫都拿他毫无办法。他跑得太快了，就那么一瞬间，连他自己都没有反应过来，三十年便这样过去了。

尽管哈维作为主帅还未帮助巴萨赢得欧冠冠军，但让加泰人感恩的是，俱乐部对于他似乎有着无尽的耐性。在今年连续三年获得联赛冠军，第二年获得国王杯之后，哈维再一次得到了与巴萨的下一个三年合同。俱乐部对于哈维的成绩似乎并不急于求成，而是给了他很多自由，让他面对着在几年内失去了多个核心的巴萨，慢慢去打造最让他满意的年轻队伍，而现在在哈维看来，一切都有了回报。在他执教的第五年，他们终于来到了欧冠决赛。

  


比赛位于温布利球场，仿佛是为他们复制了梦三时代的最后一场欧冠决赛。巴塞罗那2比1在加时赛战胜了曼城，德容助攻奥斯曼·登贝莱，阿图尔助攻菲尔敏·洛佩兹。比赛结束哨声吹响的时候，哈维没有跑上场与球员们庆祝，而是回过头去，看到梅西正从教练席上站起来朝他跑来，脸上的笑容很大，双手抬起来，指着哈维。

他们在赛场上拥抱着，紧贴着彼此，不留一丝缝隙。

  


哈维认为他的人生即使不全是一帆风顺，却也算是幸运的。小时候，他想要踢足球，便真的踢上足球了；他想要为巴塞罗那效力，也真的被提拔了；他想要为巴萨获得荣誉，也真的熬过了艰难的那几年柳暗花明了；他想要回到巴萨执教，并带领着球队再次登顶，他也做到了。

他一直爱着的人也爱着他。

  


此时此刻，哈维觉得，自己真的是这全世界最幸运的人。

  


**29.**

他们没有上场，而球场上那些小伙子们却朝着他们跑来了。那些小伙子们年轻有力、汗津津的身体拥挤着贴上他们，把他和梅西挤在人潮之中几乎喘不过气来。所有人都在他们身边疯狂喊叫着，几乎要把他的耳膜震破。

哈维在人群之中被挤来挤去，他费力地伸出手来，在那些年轻人的碰撞之中拉住了梅西的手。

梅西的手很小，没什么肉，冰凉冰凉的，被哈维紧紧地握住了。他们相握的双手被埋没在人群之中，没有摄像头能拍到，而哈维的心脏却几乎要跳出胸腔，他想要高举起他们相握的双手，让这世界上所有的摄像头都聚焦到他们的手上，十指相扣。

眼角的余光里，他瞥到了曼城的教练席。他看到佩普站在那里，双眼凝视着球场。他便扭过头去。

  


瓜迪奥拉仿佛是感应到了他的视线一般，将目光移到了巴塞罗那庆祝的人群之中。在重重人影间，哈维与佩普对上了眼神。

哈维有些站不稳，他拉着梅西的手，被欢呼雀跃撕心裂肺呐喊着的球员和工作人员们挤在中间，跌跌撞撞，但他勉强让自己的视野对着佩普，而后者双手插兜，身上穿着他标志性的西装。

  


哈维张开嘴，却没有喊出声来。

「谢谢你，佩普。」他用口型说道。

佩普站在那里，没有动，没有为他们鼓掌，也没有因为输球而面露悲伤。过了几秒钟，哈维甚至以为瓜迪奥拉不会再做出什么反应了，却突然看到那年长的加泰人冲他眨了眨眼，缓缓展开一个笑容。

佩普冲他轻轻点了点头。

「祝贺你，小个子。」瓜迪奥拉用口型回应道。

哈维的视野有些模糊，他还没来得及做出什么反应，就突然被簇拥过来的球员们抬了起来。他被抛到空中。

  


梅西站在旁边看着他们笑。哈维感觉自己在半空中停留了很久。温布利球场全都安静下来了，在那一瞬间，他看到了十八岁的自己首次为巴萨出战，看到了那个十六岁时，第一次被从U19队挑选出来随一队训练的拉玛西亚小天才梅西；他看到第一次来到训练场的佩普·瓜迪奥拉在手舞足蹈地训话，看到刚刚从英国回来的小将皮克没头没脑让普伊操碎了心；他看到伊涅斯塔和自己并肩前行着，身上穿着巴萨的6号与8号，下一秒又穿上了西班牙国家队的8号与6号；他看到自己西装革履地站在台上，拿着金球奖的梅西在他身旁闪闪发光；他们几人在金球奖颁奖典礼之后碰杯，「叮」得一声。

温布利大球场的欢呼声突然又响彻在他耳畔，埋没了他之后的记忆。他想，那大概是上天对他的恩赐，没有将他人生中的那些艰辛、迷茫和低谷展现在他眼前。他被球员们放下了，就放在梅西面前，那阿根廷人就像曾经二十年那样，在他面前闪着光，耀眼得就像温布利大球场上炙热的照明灯。

他们的前路都是黑的，而梅西就是唯一的那一盏灯，在黑暗中亮着，绵延不绝，二十年前如此，二十年后的现在，亦是如此。

  


**30.**

哈维想，有一场长达三十年的比赛，他终于赢了。

  


——————Fin.


End file.
